


逆向乙女

by ShadowSangzi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSangzi/pseuds/ShadowSangzi
Summary: 雷点前置：GB女a男o；原创女主；第一人称；互有好感前提；各种暴言，女主性格怎么爽怎么来。





	1. 标记

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
1，不仅a可以标记o，部分优秀的o也能反过来标记已经标记了自己的a避免绿帽。前提是必须先被a标记。  
2，男性o是在肠道处多一个生殖腔、一套卵巢，并不是双性。  
3，女a没有女性生殖器官，只有乳腺。也就是下半身是男的。
> 
> 私设不一定全列出来了所以未来会看着加。
> 
> 互有好感，羁绊8前提，提bug自杀。

我在新宿发现了他。

同一个年级，不同的班级。他的风评不好，没人发现他很有魅力。

来栖晓。

在某个巷子里靠着墙躲雨，但看上去遇见的问题比下着的雨更多，没有带那只猫出门，穿着一身看上去不太妙的女警服。如果不是因为假发不知道落在了哪里，说不定我真的发现不了他。

“啊，是你啊。”

来栖晓也看见了我，像是松了口气，肩膀也放松下来，毫不掩饰地靠上冰冷的水泥墙。看来之前我察觉到的敌意并不是掩饰。

雨下得很大，我乘着的伞并不大，向他在的位置走了两步，还没等靠近，鼻子闻到一些不太对劲的气味。

他身上带着酒味，但只是沾染上而已，并不是因为喝酒醉到没办法走路。更加难以描述的东西被这场大雨掩饰地很好，没办法扩散，也只会影响到靠近的人。

Omega发情的气味。

“你不能在这里呆着。”我的理智告诉我这个时候应该离他远一点，但情感不让我就这样放任他留在这里。伸出手将伞递给他，随后我靠近墙角，小心地躲在并不宽敞的屋檐底下。看着他脸上浮现的不可思议的表情，我补充道：“这个时候你还是快点回去比较好。”

来栖晓反倒是摇摇头，笑着反问我：“你就放任一个正在发情的omega搭乘地铁回家？”

我才发现自己并不是很清醒，赶紧摇摇头，否认掉我没太经过大脑的发言，然后拍拍脸，试图将自己被信息素影响的混沌大脑拉回来。来栖晓好笑地站直身体，反倒挪动着靠向我，将伞递回给我，然后倚在我的肩上。我和他的身高没相差多少，平跟鞋的话也只是我矮上两厘米左右。

我用力咬住下唇，嗅着逐渐浓郁起来的信息素，和体内泛起的生理性热潮搏斗。来栖晓将一只手搭上我的肩膀，向我压来，他有点支撑不住自己的身体，微微喘息着说：“你其实可以选择标记我的。”

“如果你不愿意的话，可以用药解决的，我去帮你买。”扶好他歪斜的身体，我口是心非地提醒着来栖晓。另一个选择，一个尽管不合心意但很合理的选择。我提醒着自己发昏的大脑，别因为喜欢着来栖晓就不受控制地遵从欲望，这并不是什么好事——视线却该死地歪向他那白皙的脖颈，位于脖子之后的腺体位置有一块不太起眼的突起物，我知道那是什么。

Omega没被标记前的防范措施，一块基本不会被取下的腺体保护贴。视线的落点无法从那里挪开，脑内不受控制地想象起某些画面——标记来栖晓，咬在他脖子上，然后往那里注入——

“不用了，这附近没有药店的，而且你为了忍耐都咬出血了，我信你。”

来栖晓摇摇头，靠在我肩上，脖颈从视野里移开，取而代之的是柔软的黑色卷发。他在我耳边说话，呼吸带动温热的气体吹拂而过，但却坚定地说着……啊。

我都没注意自己将下嘴唇咬破了，后知后觉地将力度收起，迟来的疼痛裹挟着冰凉的空气冲进喉咙，逐渐模糊的理智回归大脑。我心头一跳，咬咬牙，顺着一条我知道的小路走了过去。

今天周六，不管怎么超出规定，都正好有足够的休息时间。

我一手打着伞，一手扶着他的背，带着他踉踉跄跄地在小路里找了个旅馆。一路调动起自己的信息素，将量维持在一个恰到好处的水平，覆盖住来栖晓发情的味道。幸好未被标记过的Omega刚进入发情期时气味不算强烈，就算是才刚成熟的alpha也足够遮盖。

偏僻的小旅馆也不需要太多登记的手续，拿着钥匙就能上去。没人管你是谁，条件算不上多好，但至少能在这里歇一下脚。我家虽然在新宿，但距离这块地方还有不远的距离，来栖晓根本撑不了那么久。

靠电梯到达四楼的钟点房，幸好没人在此时同乘，我还真不确定能不能搞定别的alpha。这间旅馆的隔音效果挺不错的，没有什么令人难堪的动静，我心安理得地将门打开。

一进门，反倒是来栖晓欺压上来向我索吻。他伸手将门链扣上，低头就将我顶在门上，含住我的嘴唇，然后将舌头伸进来。血带来的铁锈味在舌尖交叠，覆叠在一起的嘴唇磨过破开伤口的地方，虽然疼痛，但令人上瘾。他的舌头在我口中肆无忌惮地搅动，反而是我疲于应付，没办法做到反击，渐渐被他占了上风。

等到他带走最后一丝空气离开我面前，我才意识到自己并没有在呼吸，但他也看上去有点喘不过气，我才知道在这方面我们都是新手。没什么好遗憾的，倒不如说，我很高兴他这下完全就属于我了。

来栖晓那因为发情微红的脸颊看上去非常可爱，嘴角带着的那点湿润的反光也异常诱人，他用那迷离的双眼看着我，然后慢慢蹲下。那一瞬间，我心跳漏了一拍，又快速地搏动起来。只在某些东西上看过一些不算人道的模式，现在在我心底通通将他带入进去。怕吓到他，却又期待着看着他下一步会怎么做。

来栖晓伸手将我的裙子撩起，将头埋在里面。我感受到他拉下我裙子里穿着的四角裤，早就有些立起的家伙抵着他的脸。裙子的遮挡让我看不见他在干什么，但我能感受到，刚刚亲吻过我的柔软唇瓣在我的性器上落下，刚刚尝过我血液的舌头从根部开始舔动着。柔软的触感一路向上，最后将性器的前端进入了一个温热的甬道之中。

湿润的口腔包裹着敏感部位，软绵的舌头在前端舔动，能感觉到湿热的口腔内壁贴地严丝合缝。温暖的鼻息喷涌在根部，属于omega的包裹异常地舒适。我不是没有构思过这种场景，但来栖晓却主动将我的东西含在口中，我克制住自己别因为梦想成真就为所欲为，感受着自己下体的坚硬，抑制住就要这样在他嘴中耸动的冲动。

我提起裙子，看着身下那个黑色的脑袋，在他看上去想要继续将性器向里吞时阻止了他。推着他的肩膀让他离开那根东西，从他唇上拉出有些晶亮的丝线，消散在空气中，却又让我觉得如果真的让他做深喉，他也能很好地讨好我。

不能贪多，一次就拥有太多的话就没什么惊喜了。

他看着我完全勃起之后的尺寸有些愣神：“怎么感觉你的比我的还要大啊？”

“你就当这是Alpha的优势吧。”我将他拉起，黑色的裙子不知什么时候已经被他自己解开，顺着大腿滑落在地，露出他那顶起了一个弧度的黑色连裤丝袜。丝袜内是一条看上去带着镂空蕾丝的女式三角内裤，我有些惊讶地看着他，来栖晓有些不好意思，掩饰般抹过嘴唇上残留的水色，说这只是女装必要而已，要就穿全套出门。

我将他拉近，把手从后边伸进他的黑色丝袜里，不费多大力气就找到了已经将蕾丝裤弄湿的穴口。Omega的身体敏感地很，才只是舔弄没多长时间的alpha的性器，就已经潮水泛滥。我另一只手从前面覆盖在他同样勃起的性器上摩挲，没两下就感受到他前端溢出的点滴液体。

“你为什么要穿成这样来新宿？”将后边的手从衣物内收回，隔着袜子揉捏着他锻炼地很圆润的股瓣，装作漫不经心地问起这件事。他的臀部手感非常好，韧性十足，又富有弹性。

“帮一个认识的店主一个小忙，脱身之后才发现状态有些不对。”来栖晓粗重的喘息声停滞在我耳边，带着些许地忍耐，用有些沙哑的声音说道。

果然之前的口交还是让他有些不适，我庆幸自己没有强迫他就这样做全套，然后继续发问：“你没准备药吗？”

“这次来的时间提前了。”他含着我的耳垂，一边掩饰自己粗重的呼吸，一边模糊不清地说。

虽然不算特别满意的回答，但这也足够称得上一个解释。单手撕开来栖晓薄薄的丝袜，我将手指伸进他的后穴，湿润的甬道在手指的进攻中缠绕上去，穴口吸吮着侵入的异物。我刚开始还想着润滑一下会不会更好，结果omega的基因让来栖晓为了被侵犯而被动准备好了一切，没费多大力气就扩张到能容纳三根手指的地步。

来栖晓的体温还在升高，甜腻的发情气味充斥着口鼻。我压下冲动想要去找避孕套，不料却被他拉了回来。他揽着我的腰，埋在我胸间说道：“没关系，直接标记我吧。”

他应该知道自己在说什么，尽管我昏沉的大脑已经分辨不出他迷乱的神情到底代表着什么，但omega总是拥有这个常识的——在发情期直接被内射标记的话，怀孕几率在百分之八十以上。

没人能抵御地了这种煽动。

我尚未完全离开的手指狠狠地压回原位，在腔道内搅动几下，他没刹住自己本能的反应，唇间传来一声变调的呻吟。我将手抽走，深吸一口气抱住他的腰，他也知道接下来要做什么，主动张开腿跨在我两侧，反而向前将我压在衣柜上。

明明我才是Alpha，这看起来反而像是被他强上的那个。

我握着蓄势待发的肉棒抵在那个不断抽动的小口上，来栖晓的穴口抽动着，依附着龟头，像是想要直接就这样吞进去。我还是慢慢地向内顶入，托着来栖晓的臀部，让他压在肉棒上。

一进入那温热的甬道，我就倒吸一口气，内部的软肉收缩着贴紧，蠕动的内壁像是有小口在不停吸着我的家伙，不断地递出邀请。收敛住想要直接一口气肏入Omega生殖腔的冲动，我还是选择了慢慢往里推进，但来栖晓的话打断了我的动作。

“其实你可以快一点的。”

他看着我，眼睛眯起，露出一个不怀好意的微笑。我感到身下的性器被夹紧了，在他的有意控制下，穴口收缩着，包裹着那根硬物反复挑动。他甚至有闲心解开我衬衫的扣子，伸手玩弄乳头。

我揽着他的肩，避免他一时脱力倒向后边撞上衣帽架，一手以牙还牙地解开他的上衣衬衫，向里摸去。他胸前乳头的那个位置没有正常翘起的部位，反而是摸到了凹陷下去的地方。多解开两个扣子，我终于清楚地看见他胸前的风光——果然是凹陷着的乳头。想起不知道在哪里看见说这种人胸部会更加敏感，我头脑一热，低头吸在他那樱色的胸口。

完全不理会他下身的挑逗，反而就这样将龟头卡在浅浅的位置搅动着。我专心吸吮着来栖晓的胸口，一手玩弄着另一边的凹陷。没两下，随着来栖晓闷哼的声音，躲藏在体内的部位被挤出保护区，颤巍巍地裸露在空气里。轻轻地咬着凹陷的前端，用手揉捏着另一边的红樱，来栖晓绞紧了后穴，被快感折腾地身体反射性微微颤抖。

“让已经被俘虏的omega久等可不是什么好礼数啊。”

听着他还有心情调笑，我头脑一热，狠狠地将性器一插到底，毫无阻碍地破开来栖晓的生殖腔。来栖晓被刺激地腿一抖，膝盖一弯，失去力气直接整个身体都钉在肉棒上，反而让我肏地更深，将整个龟头送进他身体内的腔室。Omega发情期的生殖腔早已为性事准备充分，敞开地迎接入侵。我所担心的问题一概没有发生，内里的小口完美贴合，裹着前端吸吮着。如果不是还维持着一线理智，得扶着他防止两个人一起跌倒，我可能就直接成结射进去了。

来栖晓就没那么克制，明显是因为后穴的高潮而暂时失去意识，内壁喷涌出的液体被肉棒堵死，半分都没漏出。他前端倒是没有因为刺激直接射出，但也在一股一股地涌出精液。

好不容易回过神来，他就看着不是很干净的地板面露难色。多半是觉得就这样在玄关做全套，到最后脱力时可能有些不卫生。

我看着他并没有固定聚焦点的眼神，想起这次的性事一直是他表现地更为开放，觉得就算做出那样的事也会被原谅。舔舔嘴唇，毫不留情地将肉棒全部抽离，虽然失去了温暖的包裹有些惋惜，不过接下来更让我感到兴奋。

“转个身吧。”看着来栖晓疑惑的神情，我在他嘴边轻轻地吻过，然后拉着他的手压到他背后，示意他转身。

来栖晓大概是猜中了，苦笑着说道：“你居然想干这个。”

“这样更刺激不是吗，反正你都是我的东西了。”

毫不犹豫地宣示主权，我盯着志在必得的猎物。作为猎手，我一向很有耐心。

来栖晓顺从地转过身，依着我的动作，将他双手都固定在背后绑起。我将他脖子后那个和皮肤一个颜色的腺体保护贴撕开，抱着他的腰重新将肉棒抵在他屁股缝里。开合着的穴口期盼着巨物的再次侵犯，沉坐在性器上不安定地开合。来栖晓穿着高跟鞋，脖子处腺体的位置对我来说刚刚好。张口含上那块脆弱的肌肤，Omega的气味浓郁地在我的口腔内扩散开来，那股若隐若现的气味终于显出了原型。

清爽，但又缓缓飘溢的深沉麝香香气。如果他是个alpha的话，这股气味会让无数omega为之发狂。

但他实际是个omega。被我独享，圈在我身下，只能因为我的气味而发情。

没有信息素注入，在已经获得心上人许可的情况下，临时标记的诱惑力完全比不上成结的永久标记。我仅仅只是扩大了自己信息素对眼前人的影响，并没有直接用临时标记引地他渴求我。放开那块脆弱的肌肤，我挺身重新将性器插进来栖晓的后穴。故意没有全部插进、肏入生殖腔，而是留一部分在来栖晓体外，让卡在他体内的部分停留在甬道里，划着圈寻找他身体内的敏感点。

“走吧，到床上去吧。”我用柔和的语气对来栖晓下命令。

来栖晓没有什么反对的表现，只是喘着气向前走去。前进时他拉着还含在体内的家伙，我跟着他的动作向前，保证被他夹在体内的部分不会掉出。走路时不规则的捣弄让他看上去有些吃不住，变调的呻吟一声高过一声。

我在前进的时候尝试着加大力度捣弄，没几步就发现了他最敏感的那一段内壁。只有当肉棒磨过那块的时候，来栖晓才会像一个Omega一样，发出动人的喘息声。也许因为是Omega，他甬道内的敏感部位过多了些，但最敏感的那大块位置毫无疑问是前列腺。

还剩下的不远距离，我主动向着那块地方反复肏弄。来栖晓的手被压在背后，没办法压抑声音。他向前迈步的腿有些打抖，但我还是毫不犹豫地推着他继续前进，剩下的距离几乎都是我向前将他顶过去的。来栖晓表现地终于不算特别淡定了，他胡乱地喊着我的名字，向我求饶。圈着他腹部的手不让他跑脱，然后不顾他的哀鸣，就是不将性器送入他的生殖腔。

他后穴被我插地一直在反复攀上小高峰，生殖腔涌出的液体就没有停止过。在反复摩擦间，穴口的一圈都出现了泡沫，色情，同时也让我异常满足。

好不容易到达了床边，还没等来栖晓喘口气，我就将性器送进他的生殖腔，碾压过他所有敏感带。感受着龟头再次破开小口，隔着来栖晓的皮肤，我摸到了我的肉棒在他小腹上顶起的形状。我抱着他腹部的手同时往内一压，脆弱的生殖腔内壁一阵痉挛，包裹着巨物又攀上了巅峰。

来栖晓被我的动作逼到射了出来，变调的呻吟在我听来就是鼓舞。解开他的手将他压在床沿，我又开始了新一轮捣弄。

高潮时的他身体更加敏感，他说的胡话也更多，但我当那些求饶都是挑逗。每次都只把很短的前端留在他的后穴内，然后深深地将整根插进去。生殖腔口的软肉被我折腾地没什么力量阻挡。来栖晓的声音也一声高过一声，狂乱地夹杂在呻吟中喊叫着我的名字，明明已经被快感逼地双腿打抖，却还要迎合地拱腰来将我的东西含地更深。还没有标记就让自己的命定之人表现地如此沉溺于性事，真是令人愉悦。

身下的热度越来越难以忍耐，在一次抽动之后我被Omega的迎合刺激地头皮发麻。用力将来栖晓的腰向后拉动，他圆润的屁股撞在我的胯上，肉棒深深地钉在来栖晓的生殖腔内。然后我深吸一口气，抱住来栖晓的身体，将他压在床上。

在狂乱之中被不断推上巅峰，即将抵达新一轮高潮的来栖晓侧过头，像是不理解为什么我停下了动作。他那眼角还带着泪水的样子让我心头狂跳，向侧面歪过脑袋，张嘴咬在他脖颈后的腺体上。

麝香的气味与我的信息素相融合，我将他脖子上流出的血液舔走。信息素通过血液渗透进我的身体，引出一团火热的欲望。

随着信息素的注入，我眼前一片空白。回过神时，察觉到自己已经成结，囊袋中积压的精液开始注入Omega的体内。来栖晓随着我的标记射出他精囊里最后一点存货，然后他的前端依旧翘起，却吹着气泡，什么也射不出了。被标记的Omega气味同样在我的体内点火，我身体里属于Alpha的部分被来栖晓那近似于麝香的气息调和，随后又调动起来，顺着下身的欲望尽数喷涌发泄出去。

射精持续了一段时间，我在来栖晓身体里浅浅地移动着卡死在生殖腔上的结，大脑随着欲望的喷涌逐渐冷却。而来栖晓在最初的高潮过去之后，只会在我做这种动作的时候才压抑不住，发出诱人的哼声。

等到射精完，我并没有直接从来栖晓身体内退出，相反，变小了点的家伙依旧堵在腔口，享受着甬道的温热与吸吮，同时不让自己射进去的东西漏出来。抬起来栖晓的一条腿，我就着插入的姿势在他体内转了一圈，压过所有敏感点，来栖晓的身体狠狠地抖了一下，然后又倒回铺面上。

包容着我、脸颊还微微红着的Omega，毫无保留地在我的面前显露出自己因为欲望而糜烂的样子，注视着我，毫不躲闪。

来栖晓仰躺在床上，拉着我倒在他身上，凑近，随后是毫无间隙的吻。

刚被alpha满足过的omega散发着一种饕足的气息，经过一轮性事、提不起多少力量的舌头贴着我进攻的部分附和，被标记后的来栖晓承受着我再次起头的信息素，温热的嘴唇软软地贴在我唇上，不做任何抵御。

“你不像是第一次。”等到这一轮温存分离之后，来栖晓看着我，却提了一个煞风景的问题。像是怕我生气，随后补充道：“但你吻技和我一样差。”

“我觉得你如果看过小黄书的话也能知道基本应该怎么做。没吃过猪肉，但看过猪跑，大概就是那样了。”我说着，将他头扳得靠下了点，吻去他眼角的一点水渍。眼泪的味道不算苦涩，但感觉不错，带着他的气息。

被标记之后，他的样子看上去没有之前那样忍地难受了，反而像抛弃了什么包袱一样。也许是知道就算之后再怎么样，也有人绝对不会抛弃他——之类的。但发情的体征还没有隐去，甚至他的体内还夹着我的肉棒——啊。

“你欲望还真强盛。”来栖晓笑笑，随后低下头，在我锁骨上吸吮着。留下一个足够明显的吻痕，然后又轻轻地咬了一口。

“毕竟这是标记，终身不能分离的那种。”我眼神飘飞，看着房间内的陈设，说，“而且，我很喜欢你。”

“嗯，我知道。”

然后他说。

“我也喜欢你。”


	2. 骑乘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷点前置：GB女a男o；玩具使用；原创女主；第一人称；互有好感前提；各种暴言，女主性格怎么爽怎么来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
1，不仅a可以标记o，部分优秀的o也能反过来标记已经标记了自己的a避免绿帽。前提是必须先被a标记。  
2，男性o是在肠道处多一个生殖腔、一套卵巢，并不是双性。  
3，女a没有女性生殖器官，只有乳腺。也就是下半身是男的。  
4，旅馆什么都是瞎写的，现实中并不存在。  
5，作者并没有谈过恋爱，所以有些东西不要来问作者确认。
> 
> 私设不一定全列出来了所以未来会看着加。
> 
> 互有好感，羁绊8前提，提bug自杀。

嘴唇再次交叠在一起，我满足地看着眼前的男士。微微泛红的眼角，透着红润的脸颊，黑色的卷发有些凌乱。他看上去很可爱，放松的身体呈现出一股慵懒的气息，但眼神清明，像是一只猫，又像是刚饱腹的黑豹。

很危险，但被驯服了。他的身体里还火热地含着一根性器，插在最脆弱的内部，只能大张着腿接纳侵入的部分，甚至因为被压制而感到充实。

他射空了存货，可怜的前端只能吹出些气泡。我对我能坚持的时间有些惊讶，而他却不在意自己属于男性那部分的状况。只是呼吸沉重得夹起后穴里含着的部分，并散发出信息素，试图再挑起一轮性事。

诚然，有个配合自己、欲望强盛的omega是件求而不得的好事，但作为一个自认为合格的alpha，就这样放任伴侣的某一部分器官自生自灭，也算不上有礼数。

我察觉到来栖晓体内的精液流动变缓之后，就将恢复了尺寸的肉棒拔出。看着他脸上流露出的些许疑惑不解，我轻轻地吻了下他的脸颊，然后环顾四周，有且仅有的床头柜是最有可能放着“某些东西”的地方。

拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面放置的东西确实一目了然，果然有一些玩具被随意地堆放在内。塑料包装彰显着它们并没有被使用过，我放下心来，开始在里面翻找着。

旅馆的好处就在这里，总会为了能让某一部分人尽兴，准备上一些能提供特别体验的东西。在一些alpha友人日常谈资中听到这部分的时候，我还嗤之以鼻，没想到现在就要感谢起旅馆足够的周到。

我找到了一根不粗但长的尿道棒，和一个形状有些奇怪的塞子。两个东西都是橡胶制品，不会伤到人体，但能确实起到作用。把尿道棒拆开包装，将另一个放回抽屉里显眼的地方，我还不打算就这样直接让我的伴侣知道我想要做什么。就算他不知道，他也能猜到，这一点可能性我可不敢放在台面上赌一把。

顺路拿了一瓶矿泉水，翻倒过来检查一遍，没有任何地方有漏水迹象。然后看了一眼生产日期，没有问题。打开盖子，没有什么异味。

我放心地将水带上床，将看我拿来水的来栖晓压回床铺，自己喝了一口，然后弯下腰，将含着的部分嘴对嘴渡给他。来栖晓看上去很惊讶，然后放松了眉眼，直到我将水瓶里的三分之一喂给他之后，才跟我说了停。

他当然会惊讶。alpha自己的教材都写着alpha很难不被自己标记过的omega煽动，当omega的信息素浓郁到某个临界值，alpha往往会毫无理智，将一切欲望都发泄在自己标记了的对象上。

就如他冷静地不像个omega一样，我不知道是不是因为我是个女alpha的原因，和正常的alpha格格不入，甚至在体检时被误认为beta——但这也是有好处的。

能在有更多beta的班级上课，也不用进专门的隔离空间，然后，遇见了来栖晓。

当我将水瓶放回坚硬的木制平面上时，就看见来栖晓侧躺在床上，视线像是在看着我，但又没有一个具体的落点。他勾着脚，手指压在自己的臀底，像是感受着什么，又像是因为我的行动而兴起了什么念头。

“在想什么？”我向他靠近，问道，“是不是不相信被我标记了？”

“不是，但……说真的我没想过，像这样的……”

他有些说不下去，我也没有追问。有些东西还是暂时让它就是个秘密比较好，就算现在已经是确定了终身相伴，但该有的流程一个也没有，有些东西等到那时候再说也不晚。我等得起，而他也看上去不想说。

我伸手抚慰起他翘起的性器，等他回过神来。直到来栖晓发现我手上拿的东西之前，我都没有主动提起过。他眼皮跳了跳，就算没对这玩意有什么印象，也直觉地将它联想到了它该出现的地点。来栖晓慌了，撑起身子紧张地盯着我，咬着下唇，看上去无助地很。

我没忍住笑出了声，反而开始解释起来，安抚他的情绪。这东西只是用来堵住前端的，前边都已经这样了，我不可能还不管不顾地继续让他就这样下去。

听了我的解释，来栖晓看上去像是放弃了抵抗，点着头躺回原位，但诚实地绷紧了身体。我想了想，再到抽屉里翻出一小瓶润滑液，将它挤在手上，然后抹在尿道棒看上去比较细的一头上。液体有点发凉，我没敢直接这样就插进他的性器里。反复摩擦感觉到有些热度之后，才敢按上他那一张一合的马眼。

尿道棒不粗，但比起脆弱的性器来说还是有点尺寸的。慢慢地把那东西压进肉棒内，一边仔细地观察他的反应。来栖晓看上去不算很排斥，但始终没有放松紧绷的身体。他像是有些不敢看一样眼神飘飞，却又好奇地不住地将视线飘回。

在润滑液辅助下，尿道棒很容易就全部塞了进去，只在末端留下了一个让人能将它抽出的小拉环。我选的棒子不长，顶不到深处，最多挨着膀胱的位置。来栖晓看上去松了口气，多半是因为没有想象中那么让人难受。我也放松下来，第一次做这种事情，可不想让他留下什么不美好的回忆。

我将他堵在后穴上的手移开，将自己的肉棒重新顶入进去，再次肏开omega那能够怀孕的腔穴。肉棒前端感受到射进去的精液鼓囊囊地将那地方挤大了一圈，虽然有些精液已经流出来了，但分布在甬道内的部分正好能做润滑。来栖晓随着我的动作身体一抖，没能控制音量，发出满足的喘息声。

“我想看你自己动。”这样说了之后，我靠着他躺下，小心地没有压在他身上，然后叼起他的耳垂不轻不重地咬两下，在他耳边低声说道：“你还有力气的对吧。”

“你就这么想看我在你面前失控吗？”来栖晓毫不客气地给了我个白眼，但他像是想到了接下来会发生的事，不争气地红了耳根，并不是完全的不情愿。

太让人着迷了，明明对这些事不算了解地特别通透，但理解力却弥补了这份不足。明明很纯情，却配合着我满足我的想象，甚至愿意做这种事情——也或许是他自己，也对这种“特别”的部分满怀期待。

来栖晓就着插入的姿势，伸手想要直接跨立在我身上坐起身。但卡在他身体内的肉棒非常不给面子，顶在生殖腔内，压在前列腺位置一阵磨动。这一下让他软了腰，来栖晓压在我身上躺着，把头靠在我肩上一下下地顺着气，直到呼吸显得平稳了之后才继续动作。

随着我的配合，他艰难地撑起身，向后跨坐在我的性器上。因为动作变动，从生殖腔内脱出的肉棒又被他压回原位。他前后移动一下，本想让自己的姿势更省力些，却反而被身体里顶着的家伙弄得发出一阵急促的呻吟。

我抬起膝盖，想让他更省力点，却正巧看见令我心头狂跳的景色。

蕾丝内裤依旧覆盖在他屁股上，已经被撕开的黑色裤袜间露出部分白皙的肌肤，不完整的裂口将他的屁股勒出弧度，靠近穴口的边缘的部分还因为沾染上的液体，加深色泽。部分地方还沾上了些精液，白色的凝固物看上去无比色情。让人想就这样把他钉死在身下，干到他失去意识。

我一直是拨开那块阻挡，直接就这样插进去的。来栖晓完好的那部分黑色袜子，让这场性事看上去并非自愿，但他坐在我身上的样子，又像是得了趣而放任自己沉溺在性事当中一样。

无论是谁看见他这个样子都会陷入疯狂的，我没出息地发现下身更硬了一点，原本想要掩饰，却被来栖晓盯着不好做动作，只得伸手解开他穿着的衬衫上剩下的全部扣子。

我们上身的衣服都没有脱下，比起来栖晓那糜乱的下身状况，我还比他多穿着一条裙子。即便这样，我依旧没有扒下他全部的衣服，只是让他上身的那两件衣服敞开全部。

来栖晓有好看的六块腹肌，不会显得太过强壮，也不会看上去过于瘦弱。他也伸手将我上衣全部解开，比起他锻炼所留下的痕迹，我腹部什么也没有，一片平坦。他摸过我的腰，向上捧起我的胸，压在手里揉捏着。我被他捏得身体火热，向上轻轻抬两下，催促着他赶紧动起来。来栖晓笑了笑，放开了我的胸部，然后将手扶在我的跨上，开始在性器上沉坐。

刚开始他还在适应身体里的变化，但没过上几个来回，他像是找到窍门了一样开始加快速度。手胡乱地压上自己的大腿，双腿跪在两侧，我有些担心地扶在他的腰上。

来栖晓毫不含糊地将自己肏开，每一下都深深地磨过敏感部位，精准地干进他自己的生殖腔，从开裂部分伸出来的那根正随着他的起伏而上下甩动。比起我的家伙，他的那根看上去就小上一些，甚至里面还堵着一根棒子不让他从前面高潮。

来栖晓留着汗，头发边沿被汗水沾湿，贴在脸上。一些卷曲的发丝随着他的动作一上一下，飞舞在空中，看上去特别色情。他的呻吟声也渐渐高亢起来，无所顾及地为了获得更强的快感而行动。被撑开的内壁为了讨好肉棒而不断缠上，又被自己的主人毫不犹豫地拉开。过于刺激的动作让后穴不断地喷涌出液体，来栖晓双目失焦，眼角被刺激得分泌出泪水，长久地挂在那里。

omega的信息素浓郁地散发出来，反而调动起我的信息素配合着一起失去控制。我没想到在经过了一轮之后他还这么有力气，要不是我的手还扶着他的腰，能感受到那并不算强的颤抖，我真的就被他占了主动。

直到察觉到他将自己干上了巅峰，动作有些停滞下来，我才开始向上拱腰。在他胡乱呻吟时将他的甬道干到有些干涩，又因为新分泌过量的液体而变得更加湿润。

幸好之前让他喝了点水，我昏昏沉沉地想着，如果不是那样，经过这一次之后他可能会脱水晕倒吧。

我感到来栖晓现在的起落有点在依靠着引力，即将攀上顶端的他看上去就要直接晕过去一样。察觉到身下的热度，我加快速度，卡进他的腔室最深处，让他和我同时到达顶峰。

用屁股高潮的来栖晓看上去诱人可口。被刺激地发僵的身体在我成结时还反射性地想要往上抬，结果被卡在生殖腔内的部分拽住腔口的那一圈软肉，在他体内拖动。被刺激地失神的来栖晓因为这一下阻碍，反坐回我身上。下压的身体重量像是要将我的囊袋也一起吞进去一样，生殖腔被狠狠地顶回原位，被肉棒顶端压进最深处，即成的结卡在口径上，将软糯的口径一起往里推去，同样移动了一小段距离。

我能感受到自己的前端顶在他生殖腔的内壁上，温热的包裹让我舒爽地顶在那里开始射精。肉眼可见，来栖晓腹部肌肉被我顶起一个不正常的弧度，清晰可见的凸起顶在最顶上，甚至能看见那地方因为射精，而继续胀大的过程。

来栖晓伸手阻挡了我的视线，我抬头看向他，他状态有些不对，双目有些迷惑地看着自己的腹部——他并不是不想让我看见他这副迷失在情欲中的样子，反而是怔怔地将手覆盖在自己的肚子上，隔着肉壁摸着在里面射精的肉棒，像是有些难以置信——那之类的。

我察觉到这一点，撑起身，稳当得将他夹在我身体和腿之间。听着他因为角度变动被搅动身体内部而发出的喘息声，调整好姿势之后，毫不犹豫地将他拉向我，环着他的腰，把他用力抱住。

我将头埋在他锁骨上，轻轻地将唇瓣压在他脖颈的血管上，来栖晓还放在腹部的那只手手被夹在中间，我用稍微捡回的理智斟酌着词句，说道：“我在这里，你不用担心任何事。只要享受就好。”

想起在校内听过的种种传闻，在当时我也猜想过他的家庭环境，听过那么多流言，也犹豫过要不要和他保持距离。

但幸好，我没有那样做。

他多半是一直没有什么强烈的期望吧。

来栖晓轻轻地笑了一下，原本撑着身体的另一只手从我耳边划过，拉开一点距离，然后抬起我的下巴，将身体的重量完全交由我来支撑。

向下低头，来栖晓有些凶狠地吻下来。

现在他的口腔尝起来有些甜腻，但他还是没多大力气，就算在我的口中肆虐，也没多大力道来压住我的舌头。还在被内射的身体敏感地贴着我的胸脯，断断续续地因为快感而短暂地停下动作。

我没有闭上眼，调整自己呼吸的同时注视着他：被快感逼到眼角含泪、因为没办法回馈过量的好意所以做得有点过头、被填满时又不敢相信自己真的得到了满足……我看着这样的他，承受着他发泄般的进攻，然后安抚地回吻。

他弯着眼角，然后闭上眼，终于妥协了一样，任由我反过来加深这个吻。

下身还翘在来栖晓的体内，将精液源源不断地填进去，量有些多，但看上去他还能承受更多。来栖晓摸着我下巴的手向下滑动，落在脖颈，压在侧边的血管上——尽管让我觉得有些危险，但毫无力道的抚摸，根本提不起我多少防御的念头。

不在意那里的撩拨，我专心含着他的舌头，不让他轻易地结束这个吻。他抽开被夹在中间的手，将手从衣服底下穿过，附在我背后，主动将拥抱变得毫无间隙。

我的腹部能直接感受到抵在他体内的硬物，那是我的东西。

然后，我圈在怀里的，是被我标记的，成为了我的东西的omega。

从来栖晓唇边溢出些许呜咽声、突然颤抖起来的身体，以及条件反射一样想要向后逃开的动作。都诚实地告诉我，他被身体内的冲刷又抬上一次小高潮。勾起腿立着膝盖，我将他压得更紧，看着他颤抖的睫毛，伸手从背后一路向上，将他的脑袋压住，悄悄铺张开的信息素搅地他的气息更加糜烂。直到射精结束前，我都不让他有能力逃开。

倒不如说是他接受了我的抚慰，任由我的气息将他填满。

尽管猜不出他之前都遭受过什么，流言里有多少真实的部分都不清楚，但才刚刚发生的相遇在我心中挥之不去。

躲在角落里，像一只猫一样竖起全部的防卫，对每一个过路的人都抱着提防。

发情期的omega不像他。

我从课本上学来的知识里都告诉我，omega只要是进入发情期，就完全无法控制住自己的行动。更何况他还站在新宿，一个发生什么事都有可能的新宿，并且还身穿着一身过于危险的女装。

但没关系，我捡到了他。

而且现在，他正在我怀里，被埋在体内的性器压制地毫无间隙，射在体内的过量精液让他满足地浑身颤抖，他孤零零竖起的前端里，还顶着膀胱口、插着一根尿道棒，相贴的双唇汲取着我的体温，漂浮在空气中的信息素紧密相连，也让这些变得更加明显。

只属于我的，omega。

等到这一轮成结射精结束之后，我才放过了他。扶着他躺下，将性器稍稍抽出，等待着他生殖腔慢慢恢复闭合状态。

来栖晓摸着我的黑发，面对着我，又闭上双眼，像是在感受体内的温度。等他终于肯把眼睛睁开，我也感觉到他腔道慢慢收缩，精液都被堵在内部，逐渐趋于稳定时，他像是下了什么决定，眼神划向空无一物的天花板，耳尖有点红，轻飘飘地说道。

“我属于你了，发情期才刚刚开始，你还想要干些什么吗？”

他主动将自己划分了归属，与我默认的不一样，主动承认了属于我的事实。我心头一颤，顺着他的话开始思考，脑海中下意识出现的画面，全都是如何将他禁锢在我自己家的房间，让他在我的床上被肏到惊慌失措，但又在我离开他停下来之后，求着我将他重新填满的画面。

Alpha的占有欲在此时占了上风，被自己标记了的omega如此露骨地渴求着，那必须要满足他，不能让他逃掉。我浑身的细胞都在叫喊着，将他带回自己的领地。不是在这样陌生的房间，不是在这样没法完美保护他的地域。

“那我必须将你关进我的地盘了。”

放平语气，不给他喘息的时间，毫不在意他听了我说的话之后露出了怎样的惊惧。我将性器慢慢滑出他的身体，翻身坐起，打开床头柜，找出之前我看见中的那个玩意，拆开包装，然后回到来栖晓身边。

来栖晓仰面朝上，大张着腿，后穴还在吞吐收缩，看上去很想将全部的精液都保留在里面。尽管有一些不受控地流出来了，但这让那个粉嫩的孔眼看上去更加色情，像是渴望着更多东西的阻塞。我伸出手，将那些漏出来的部分统统刮回他的后穴，然后将那个塞子递给他，示意他自己给自己带上去，说：“用这个把精液堵住吧。”

他拿着那个塞子，看上去有点不知所措，直到他将那东西向着私处比划的时候，他才意识到那是个多让人难受的形状——

橡胶制成，比起真正的性器小上很多，但作为塞子来说却恰到好处，下大上小的形状正好能被卡在穴口，阻挡住精液的流出。

有问题的是作为尖端的那个弧度，以及明显多出来的、不会被放到身体内侧的部分。塞子顶部的弯曲位置正好会卡在前列腺处，多出来的平滑部分内附着着小凸起，用来正好卡在睾丸到穴口的这段最敏感的会阴部分。

来栖晓的身体还在发情中，特别敏感，我很期待这样的东西最终能起到的效果。他多少也察觉到这家伙被固定在身体上之后会发生什么，脸上那抹不开的红润色泽变得更加鲜艳。

深呼吸了一下，来栖晓还是认命地将塞子抵在后穴上，慢慢地往里塞去。等他放好后我又确认了一轮，确定不会掉之后拍拍他的屁股，让他坐起来。来栖晓整理了下自己那狼狈不堪的屁股，将三角的部分好好地覆盖上去，靠着蕾丝内裤兜着那个塞子，不让它掉下。

他刚站起来就脸色大变地坐回床上，但坐的时候速度太快，导致塞子重重地在内部顶动。压在会阴处的部分看起来有好好起到作用，他喘息声不止，摇摇晃晃地就想再站起来。

我赶忙拉着他，先让他保持坐姿适应了一下，顺手将刚翻出的药用乳贴拿在手里。来栖晓胸前原本凹陷的乳首被我挖出来之后，还在空气中可怜地晃动。揉捏两下，听着来栖晓动人的呻吟，我将那可爱的小东西拉起来，反折回皮肤上，然后用乳贴将它固定在胸口。不让它收回去的同时，又能够让那块地方完全和药物接触。说明书上写着，这个乳贴所使用的药物能够改造omega的乳头，让那地方变得更大。我幻想着那地方肿起来像樱桃一样，然后等待着任人采撷的未来抵达。

来栖晓显然是被药物刺激地不轻，他咬着唇，抬眼看我的样子显得有些可怜，轻声问我能不能放过他的胸口。我坚定地摇摇头，并说道：“这是你主动提起的，而且要去我家的话，我为什么不能收点利息？”

“那前面还得堵着吗？”

他又提起身体另一个部分，我依旧给出了否定的回答。

“你真的确定你不会在路上漏出来的话，不堵着也可以。”

“还是算了。”

他果断得让我有些咋舌，突然有些后悔，要是来栖晓身上只有乳贴，前后都不堵着，就这样走在路上的话，说不准能给我找的乐子要更多一些。

不过还是算了，要是把他给吓跑了，我还真不一定能拽的住他。

我扶着来栖晓站起，然后帮他到门口处捡回他的裙子。帮他穿上时仔细看了下他的脸色，发现比起在雨中发现他时还要好上一些。

被特定对象支配后的omega，就算体内顶着两个外来物品，都比忍耐发情期更好吗？我没发现我问出了口，正当我反应过来失言的时候，反倒是他歪着脑袋认真在思考着这个问题，等到得出结论时，来栖晓露出了一个最真心实意的笑容。

“以前只能忍耐着，每次发情期都会提醒我，身体里空着一块地方，而且我的登记信息是beta，还得靠着药物千方百计地藏着身份。刚进这个房间的时候，还多少能闻到上一个使用房间的人的气味，但被标记过后，好像除了你的信息素味道，其他人的都闻不到了。”

我有些不高兴，尽管钟点房不能要求太高，但室内还残留着上一位使用过的人的气息，这是我没想到的。果然就应该直接带他回自己家，但他被标记后身体状况才能撑着他走那个距离，我有些泄气，但也对这种现状没什么办法。

来栖晓就在我纠结的时候继续开口了。

“虽然射进来的量有点多，不过，像是被填满了空洞一样，让我很安心。就算那两个玩具让我有些难受，但那是你要求的，它也能把那些你留下的痕迹堵在体内，我可以忍的。”

“而且，”他抱着我的腰，将脑袋放在我的肩上，“里面暖洋洋的，很舒服。”

……

……

大脑一瞬间放空，由着他就这样抱着我，现在是他的气味占了上风反而支配着我的信息素，逼我散发出气味来中和他的部分。

我要死了，我真的要死了，这个男人！

我都不知道我是怎么被他拐带着下楼的，直到乘电梯时，来栖晓靠在我肩上提醒我时，我才回过神来：“你的信息素太张扬了，我被你压制地很难受。”

我这才后知后觉地用起我木纳的大脑，将过量散发的信息素收回体内。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……论当你写到5k字时发现有1k5属于下一章你并写不完时你的感受。  
当事人：我就是很想死。


	3. 后入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷点前置：GB女a男o；玩具使用；原创女主；第一人称；互有好感前提；各种暴言，女主性格怎么爽怎么来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
1，不仅a可以标记o，部分优秀的o也能反过来标记已经标记了自己的a避免绿帽。前提是必须先被a标记。  
2，男性o是在肠道处多一个生殖腔、一套卵巢，并不是双性。  
3，女a没有女性生殖器官，只有乳腺。也就是下半身是男的。
> 
> 私设不一定全列出来了所以未来会看着加。
> 
> 互有好感，羁绊8前提，提bug自杀。

来栖晓真的很可爱，特别是在巷子里穿梭的时候，就算小心地将所有表情藏在从口袋里掏出的眼镜之下，也掩盖不了因为玩具的作弄致使的颤抖。他下半身前后的状况都很糟糕，但没有让更多人听见不妙的声音，逞强地装着醉酒一样，支撑在我身上，掩盖着他发情的味道。

幸好下着雨。

湿冷的空气伴随着泥土的腥味，被风裹挟着在巷子中呼啸。淡化了omega的气味，也淡化了我被激起的欲望。幸好下着雨。

新宿不算安定，但半夜路上还乱逛着的人也没有为难上我们。穿着裙子的他在我的帮扶下硬撑着，硬是靠着走路回到了我的家。

和他说的一样，我不可能带着他在夜间乘上封闭的地铁。omega闻不到别人的气味是一回事，别人能不能闻到omega的气味就是另一回事了，就算我陪着他一起，也不敢把他往人流量最大的地方塞。自然是只能回我家。

来栖晓在门前等我找钥匙时显得有些局促，但打开门看见根本没有任何灯光的时候，一下怔住。我耸耸肩，小声告诉空无一人的家我回来的消息，然后打开灯，拉着来栖晓进门。

父母因为工作久居外地，家里没有人，这也是我带他回家的原因之一了。随口解释了几句之后，来栖晓凝重的面色缓和下来，然后有些担心地看着我，安静地等着我打开空调。我应承下这份好意，然后再给了他一个吻。

至少今天，这个家里住进了只会看着我的人。

“你先洗个澡吧。”我将浴室指给了他。稍微提几嘴怎么用那些东西之后，我将自己的毛巾拿给来栖晓，随后就回到我自己的卧室去找他能用的宽松衣物。

来栖晓意外地在进了家门之后保持着安静。虽然平时相处的时候就不太爱说话，但这样直接接受我提议，按着我的想法将安排执行，作为alpha来说，我还是挺开心的——啊。

我居然忘记了！他身体里还留着我射进去的精液，后穴里还含着堵塞的用具，前端也被堵住，但做这些的是我啊！我就这样让他去洗澡了？！我这看上去不就是像那种我最讨厌的alpha了吗！标记了就跑的那种！

正好找到了衣服，我赶紧抱着衬衫和裤子就冲了回去。浴室里有很明显的水声，但来栖晓没有关门，甚至还开着一条足够大的缝隙亮着灯光。也就是说他虽然打开了水龙头，应该在试水温，但没有开始洗。我放心地直接推门走了进去——

平时恨透了的玻璃门，在今天看起来无比地可亲。

玻璃门并没有任何能阻挡的部分，来栖晓的衣物通通放在洗手台上。现在的他像是刚洗完头，白色的泡沫顺着划过身体的水流飞往地面，飞溅起的水花盖在淋浴头的玻璃门上，扭曲了能够穿透玻璃的光线，但这让他的身体显得更加诱人。与回程路上完全不同的湿热水汽，带着浓郁的麝香气味，逐渐在整个浴室内蔓延开来，挑逗着我全身上下的细胞，巧妙地随着呼吸融入血液，又带起另一部分的火热。

我根本无法移开落在那具酮体上的视线，并随着水流滑落，最终定格在那圆润的翘臀间的缝隙——那个玩具并没有被他取出来，还固定在那个地方，随着来栖晓的动作变换着位置。

“你就这样洗没问题吗？要不要我帮忙？”

我的声音响起在我耳边，等到我意识到我说了什么的时候，我恨不得给自己一个耳光让清醒一点。来栖晓毫不惊讶地看着我还杵在原地，听了我的话也只是笑笑，然后将水流的温度调向足够稳定的位置，打开门，应下了我不过大脑的发言。

“我想要你。”

他等着我关上浴室门之后，关掉了喷头，就这样转身背对着我。来栖晓右手伸向股缝，将那个玩具狠狠地拔出丢在一边，露出被橡胶盖住的、红肿着的臀底。初经人事的穴口被两轮性事以及归途路程给折磨得肿胀不堪，那地方被塞子堵上的时间有些长，而发情期才刚刚开始。豁开着小口的后穴在被注视时痉挛般开合着，让那地方一股一股地吐出浓稠的白色精液。

诱惑着让人想上去将欲望就这样全都发泄在他身上。

“因为还在发情期，所以，求你让我怀孕吧。”他侧着脑袋，瞥着我的身下，语气里还夹杂着笑意。来栖晓故意用手指压着括约肌附近的软肉，压在两边，将还在痉挛的肉壁分开。灌满精液的小穴原本就兜不住埋在里面的液体，这下，白色的精液更是毫无阻拦地涌出，顺着原本就因为淋浴而沾湿的大腿流下。

我还在恍惚地看着这副艳景，就听见眼前这位根本不把alpha的理智放在眼里的家伙，还在将挑逗的话继续说下去。

“填满我，让我没办法在别人面前正常出现，无论什么时候体内都留着你的东西。温暖，但又沉甸甸的感觉会无时无刻地提醒我，我已经被你标记了，这具身体只会为你一人敞开。”

来栖晓毫无顾忌地，表现出更多与他相去甚远的omega的情态。调动着全身的细胞，将信息素影响的范围进一步扩大，魅惑的麝香味伴随着因为空调而逐渐温暖起来的房子，逐渐让我无法回避。就像我喜欢看他在我身下哭喊一样，他似乎也希望看见我在他面前失去理智，逐渐交给欲望主导的样子。

不得不说，作为omega，来栖晓在被标记后无所顾忌，反而是我畏畏缩缩地不敢过分，担心伤害到他。既然他也想要更为粗暴的抚慰，甚至胆大到这个地步，那我就算放纵过头，也是他自找的。

“那么，如你所愿，无论你说什么我都不会放过你的。”我放弃了与欲望作斗争，将干净衣服放在一边的毛巾上之后，脱下被雨淋湿一部分的衣服，随手丢在地上，然后走进那道狭窄的玻璃门。我本来是打算让他适应一下来着的，不过都已经这样了，那就顺了他的意吧。

我直接将再次勃起的火热重新插进已经准备好的孔眼，原本填在身体深处的精液早就被他自己作弄地溢出，让本就泥泞不堪的甬道变得更加潮湿，也让性器的挺进变得更加顺利。来栖晓的前端依旧插着那根栓棒，我伸手想将那个部分拔出，但他抬手制止了我，似乎是更喜欢后穴被侵犯时的快感一点。没办法，我只能由着他这样。

浴室内常开着缝隙的窗户带来一些不合时宜的风，湿润的空气让下降的温度变得更加明显。我一手扶着来栖晓的腰，另一手搭上水龙头，轻车熟路地扭过莲蓬头，对着内侧的浴缸将它打开，调到热水的部分之后，关小水流。装着排风扇的浴室还是显得温度有些低，但温热的流水多少能弥补这一不足，还能掩饰一些有可能给邻居造成困扰的声音。

收回手，用力拍拍他手感颇好的臀部，伴随着外部的压力，内壁被刺激地夹紧了内里含着的部分。来栖晓被我压在墙壁上，我不由分说地拉高他的屁股，让他的腰部定格在一个足够漂亮的弧度上。伸手从他腋下穿过，摸过他形状完美的锁骨一路向上，覆压在喉管的部分，在他身体最脆弱的位置停住。这里能更好地感受到他紧张下咽时的动作，同时也足够让他感觉到被压制住的不适感。但毕竟那是人体最脆弱的部分，我也没有用上力气，只是将手放在那个地方而已，顺便勉强提醒他别因为我的动作而磕上墙壁。

来栖晓双手在墙上交叠，顺从地忍受着我的摆布，表现地不算讨厌，我也就放心地俯身将头靠在他的肩上。另一只手依旧固定在他的腰间，开始缓慢地运动起下半身。

“将你的感受都说出来吧，我想听。”我听着来栖晓逐渐放开的声音，舔着他的耳廓，向里面吹了口气，然后压着我的心跳，在他耳边低声说道。这一下就让他红了半边脸，但也没有回绝我，反而喘着粗气同意了我有些越界的要求。

在他说话的时候，我的手能直接感受到他声道的震动，脆弱的部分完全没办法做出任何掩盖，最忠实地反应着他的状况。他被重新顶在体内的开凿动作，弄地说话毫不连贯，夹杂着被刺激的呻吟，喘息着描述起身体内部所感受到的那些。

很满。他说着，下面很热，但后穴逐渐适应了那个部分的尺寸，并且感觉那个地方越来越舒服。内壁甚至在被一点点塑造成我性器的样子，变化根本不受控制，被顶在生殖腔的时候觉得很开心，甚至希望那里能够被更粗暴地对待。

我用力地顶在他的身体里的时候，他高声叫着我的名字，语无伦次地描述起被搅和地乱七八糟的身体。我坚挺的家伙总是向他的敏感部位冲撞，每次都会像被抚摸前端一样让他头皮发麻，但又比自己抚慰前端带来的快感更多。埋在身体里的部分比其他地方都要温暖，而摩擦内壁时会带起来一些痛感，说不定里面也肿起来了。

但这并不让他讨厌，来栖晓喘息地说着，他反而很喜欢这种过度的性事。

“你必须要用全身上下所有的细胞记住这个形状。”我一边动作着，吻在他耳垂上，等到他被再次刺激到失语，我才轻轻地在他耳边说着。

“你已经是我的了，所以，记住我的形状，然后让身体因为能被这个形状满足而随时准备发情。或者就算是看见我，也会想到被我标记时的满足感，不管自己在哪里，都会红着脸找上来，直到我填满你的全部为止。”

“无论何时，我都能将你就地拽进角落，让你就在人流附近，一边担心被发现，一边又完全控制不住自己的声音。”

我不容置疑的态度，以及有些过激的话语，似乎刺激着他的神经，满足了他另一部分的需求。来栖晓收紧了内壁，听着我的话，直接就颤抖着攀上了一次小巅峰。他看上去很喜欢被压制，无论是肉体层面还是精神层面。

这样看的话，说不定他会是调教关系中完美的m。

收敛起自己微妙偏移向危险部分的注意力，重新咬上他漂亮的背部。来栖晓用后穴攀上巅峰的身体失去了大半力气，他的腰变得更加柔软，向下深深地塌着。双手原本的位置对现在的他来说有些过高了，他只能尽可能地固定小臂，然后将脑袋向下沉到一个过于危险的位置。他这个姿势将屁股向着我的方向送来，被迫抬得比腰还高，拱在我的胯间，看上去就像是他主动在向后吞咽我的性具了。

我满意地摸摸来栖晓那还在颤抖着的咽喉，示意他继续说下去。流水声并不能完全掩盖住他毫无收敛的喘息，我能将他的声音听得一清二楚，不知道是不是因为足够大的水流声能够起到一些别的作用，他放开了嗓门，比之前叫地更加动情。

水蒸气顺着他的发丝滑落，顺着赤裸的脊线一路往下跌落，伴随着颤抖晃悠悠地落在地上。空气中蕴含的潮湿不至于让他嗓子干涸，同样也让他的脸庞变得朦胧。我在他背上落下一个个吻，这些痕迹能被他的衣服藏得很好，半点都不露出来，只有我能看见的痕迹，只有像这样面对时才会出现在面前的，完全私密的部分，只能允许我看见的脆弱点，就算是他自己也不可能通过镜面窥探到这些。

只属于我的omega。

凝结的水珠被一个个吻走，背部无法看见他的表情还是有点可惜，之前在旅馆时来栖晓就顶着一张泛红的脸带着泪水亲上来，不过听着他这样描述一些我不可能知道的东西也很有趣。他像是终于回神一样，喉结上下移动一下，我察觉到他后穴的内壁又缠绕上来，似乎是感觉到我并没有发泄出去，他有些惊慌地侧过头。我用手摸着他的脖颈，那地方终于逐渐回温，我开口引导着他，让他说说自己被迫攀上巅峰的感受。

“很热，”他喃喃地说，“虽然很过度，但很舒服。”

然后他小声说了句抱歉，我猜他是因为没办法描述才说的。不过，没什么关系，足够了。扶着他的身体，我又开始凿进那片刚属于我的区域。他呻吟着，主动将抵着墙壁的手握上我放在他喉咙上的部分。浴室贴着的瓷板让他的手有些冰凉，但这种感觉也很不错，是能让头脑冷静一些的体温。我看着他，猜不到他想要干什么。

来栖晓拉着我的手，让我离开那个有些危险的地方，但没强行拉离他的身体，反而是覆盖在手背上，引着我顺着他的皮肤向下滑动，压过锁骨的部分，磨过软嫩的胸脯，然后落在胸前——

因为药膏而一路饱受折磨的凹陷乳头依旧挺立在胸前，随着身体的动静而在空气中不断摆动。手指触碰到那里的时候，来栖晓明显兴奋了起来。我狠狠地捏了下左边翘起的前端，然后伸手向右边摸去，来栖晓自然地捏起左边，开始玩弄起自己的胸部。软糯的胸脯似乎有些发硬，按压着那部分捏起，来栖晓抖了一下之后，配合着向后仰着身子，将乳头蹭在我指尖，方便我的作弄。

感受着下半身的状态，察觉到还有些遥遥无期的顶点，我狠狠地捏了下他胸口的那部分，再次折腾起身下这家伙敏感的身体。

我收回手，捏着他的屁股，然后用力将两瓣圆润的弧形向内积压在一起，比来栖晓自行收缩时还要紧致的内壁贴在我的肉棒上。在我因为甬道配合着的收缩舒服地头皮发麻，而稍微放缓速度时，来栖晓因为这独特的感受而喘息着喊着我的名字，前言不搭后语地再次开始描述起被侵犯时的感受。

撞击在我缓过神来之后又恢复了节奏，压着他的腰，我向前顶动着，抵在他体内的生殖腔内穿刺。内部含着的那部分精液原本被稳妥地含在其中，随着进攻而被带动着进出，来栖晓被折腾地一句话都说不完整，夹杂着断断续续的呻吟，还是在语无伦次地顺从我的意思描述着。

被穿刺生殖腔时，那地方很痒——听见这话，我狠狠地压在他身体内的甬道上，顺着内壁延伸的方向完整拔离生殖腔，然后再用力将他体内的口径破开。那里的软肉没办法阻挡如此凶猛的冲击，随着我侵入的方向倒下去。来栖晓发出一声惊叫，但我完全不放过他送到我手上的弱点，用自己那鼓胀着的部分顶弄着玩着那突起的部分。

然后我故意摸上他前端，挑逗着那个已经没办法射精、只能感受到快感的部分。尿道塞还好好地插在里面，但似乎底下的囊袋部分有些肿胀，看起来是再次储存起了一部分omega那并没有活性的精子。但他那沉溺于新发现的快感中的样子，看上去更有意思。我暂且没就这样让他释放出来，而是顺着那根东西的形状，抚慰着前端的部分。

来栖晓在顶动间高声呻吟了一下，拉回我部分神志，然后断断续续地告诉我，填在他身体里的精液流出来了。那些东西被抬起他臀部的角度、插在体内肉棒的运动弄得逆流向肠道内，把不用于交配的部分弄得很湿，也有点难受。像是多出一个完全不知道的场所一样，让他心里发慌。

在来栖晓意识到我翘起嘴角的诡异笑容之前，我深深地吸了一口气，然后在下一个冲刺时改变了角度，从他生殖腔外划过。完全不顾张开口径的挽留，向着他的肠道猛冲而去。一下就插到他体内的结肠口处。封闭的口径被完全填满，我都没想到居然能进到这么深处的位置，动作僵了一下，然后小心地看着来栖晓的反应。

被破开身体最深处的来栖晓双目失神，声音弱下去，像是呼吸不过来一样小口小口地吸气。他身体诚实的反应告诉我，就算是那种地方被进攻也是有感觉的，甚至能因为那种异样的感受，和生殖腔被破开一样，被送上巅峰。

我放心地开拓着初次抵达的部分，压在里边耸动着。来栖晓看上去很享受这种原本不属于这种部分的地方被打开的感觉，沉着腰，配合着我的进犯，主动将肉棒送地更深。

顶着那里反复搅动到我们都撑不住的时候，我才拔出性器，重新插回来栖晓的生殖腔。并伸手将他前端堵塞着的尿道塞一下拔出，来栖晓前端被刺激，不受控制地将屯着的精液射出。他被这样的多重快感刺激地连手撑着的力气都没有一样，彻底塌下身体，接受着生殖腔再次被封锁注入。再次成结的性器将新的液体送进身下已经被肏软腰的omega体内，远比他漏出来的更多。

alpha的身体总是在这方面占尽优势，不会因为过度发泄而身体虚弱，也不会因为没办法满足伴侣而败兴。我顶在来栖晓生殖腔的内壁上，看着他主动将手放在腹部顶起弧度的部分，像是想让射精早点结束，又像是想要体会被顶着内壁的感觉，隔着肉壁抚慰起我的性器前端。

等到结束之后，我让他转了个身，用手垫在他背后，抬着他的腿就这样将他贴在墙上肏干，直接开始第二轮。来栖晓明显是还没反应过来，但也顺从地迎合我的亲吻。等到他终于从再次升起的快感中反应过来之后，有些惊恐地开始求饶。我就像之前说过的一样，丝毫不理会他的话，顶在他体内用实际行动回答他。

他被干地只能攀着我的肩膀，随着我的起落而收缩着后穴，被动地接受我给予的快感。射着存货的前端还在不断涌出精液，被身体的反应刺激地小股小股地射出。再一个吻结束之后，来栖晓不知道为什么低着头不与我对视。我开口问他，却得到了一个令我意外的结果。

他说，感觉有些害羞，之前在几次都没有这么近地被我看着。

热流填满我的胸口，被自己的爱人接受到这种地步可不容易。我回答他的是又一个深吻，不让他逃走，掠夺他全部的呼吸，只能看着近到此处的我。

等这一轮做完，我将来栖晓丢在一边的玩具捡回来，和尿道塞一起，在热水中烫过之后又堵回他的体内。之后，我们就一起坐在浴池里泡着，尽管那地方不大，但两个人还是足够容纳地下的。

泡完澡之后，我扶着来栖晓回了房间，然后去将卫生间打扫了一遍。

但等我回到房间时，发现他拿着那个玩具正在自慰。

被他这样一玩，玩具也没办法兜住过量的精液。明明之前都在求饶，现在却又在自己玩弄那地方，我有点生气，找出从宾馆顺出来的玩具手铐，面带微笑地将他拷在床头。

双手被玩具手铐拷在床头的情况下，来栖晓又被我肏了一次。等到我终于捡回理智时，发现他已经被我干到先昏睡了过去。哀叹着不受控制的欲望，我翻出了衣服之后放在床头柜上。给来栖晓盖上被子，然后解开手铐。觉得塞子还是有些不保险，就又将肉棒插进他的体内，随后抱着他睡去。被omega气息环绕着的我沉醉在其中，就这样安然睡去。

一夜无梦。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 我没想在这里断的，但后续已经不是1k2k能解决的了，所以就水到渠成暂时断在这里。


End file.
